


Silence Is Golden

by Small_Town_Wayward_Daughter



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M, Mute Reader, mute!reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 09:48:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8367718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Town_Wayward_Daughter/pseuds/Small_Town_Wayward_Daughter
Summary: You are mute due to a neurological condition and you meet Opie, he takes the time to get to know you and neither of you regret it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you like it! <3

Silence, you really don't understand how it can make such a difference until you have too much, or not enough of it. I never was a vocal person and now I wasn't one at all. I could speak but it took a lot and I hadn't done it in years. I had a stroke at the age of 22 and it caused damage to the Broca's area of my brain, the part that manages speech production. I was shocked at first, it was hard and took me some time to come to terms with my aphasia or muteness if you will. It changed my life, I learned sign language and I now carry a note pad and pen with me where ever I go, I had to get a different job and a really understanding person to help me get used to live with no words. I was 25 now and I found a job that didn't require me to speak, I cleaned houses and office buildings for a living and I was fine with it. I was good at my job and it paid well. I had no family and my friends all vanished after I went mute. I had a few acquaintances that I met at the support group I went to when I first went silent but we didn't get into contact that much since the group was out of town and we couldn't really get together that often. I was wandering around the grocery store, looking for something to make for dinner when someone bumped into me. I turned and looked up, way up at a tall man with long hair, a scruffy beard, and a beanie on.  
"I'm sorry, I wasn't looking." He told me and I nodded with a soft smile. I made a hand gesture and he frowned. "Are you ok?" He asked and I nodded and made an 'ok' sign with my hands. His eyes widened slightly but he just nodded and moved past me with his cart. I turned back to the shelf in front of me and continued with my shopping. I grabbed a few necessities and made my way to check out. There was one line open and the guy was in front of me when I got there. "Do you want to go in front of me?" He asked and I shook my head. "Not much of a talker are you?" He said with a smile and I signed out 'I am mute' with my hands. "You're deaf?" I chuckled and shook my head, reaching into my bag for my pad and pen.  
_I am mute. I can't speak._  
"At all?" He asked and I wrote again.  
_I can but it hurts and only a few words._ He looked at me and I knew what he was thinking, She doesn't look like a freak. He started putting his stuff on the belt, he turned back to me and I gave him an awkward smile.  
"Have you always been mute?" I shook my head and wrote again.  
_Had a stroke a few years ago, gave me aphasia._ He gave me a confused look and I wrote some more down. _Damaged the part of my brain that controls speech_  
"Damn that sucks." I shrugged and he gave me a smile. "I am Opie."  
_Y/N._ I wrote and he nodded at me as he paid for his groceries and I loaded mine onto the belt. He left and I felt a little sad and a little relieved, I usually didn't have to talk to people. The cashier was polite and made sure I got out of there relatively fast. I was surprised to see Opie standing outside to door though, he saw me and he stubbed out his cigarette and walked over to me.  
"I was wondering if you wanted to hang out sometime." He asked abruptly and I signed 'why?' at him but he blinked at me and I wrote it out.  
_Why?_  
"Why not?"  
_It won't be much fun for you. It's a lot of reading._ I wrote and he laughed and shook his head.  
"I like to read." He told me and I gave him a dubious look. "What could it hurt?" He asked me and I shrugged.  
_Ok. When and where?_  
"Tomorrow night at the diner down the street? Say six o'clock?" I nodded and he gave me one back. "See ya then." He told me as he walked away from me and towards a shiny motorcycle. He stuffed his grocery bag into a backpack and I watched him drive off as I loaded my bags into my car. What had I gotten myself into? What the hell are you thinking Y/N? I sighed and berated myself as I headed home to unload my groceries.  
  
You're an idiot Y/N, he isn't going to show and you are going to look like pathetic in front of a diner full of people. I had on jeans, converse, a gray and white mid-sleeved t-shirt and a leather jacket. I fluffed my brown curly hair and then grimaced at myself. I tucked a new note pad and pen into my bag and headed to the diner. I arrived at 6 and headed inside, I didn't see him so I just seated myself in a booth by the back. I figured that would be better and I could sit there without drawing a lot of attention to myself if he didn't show up. The waitress approached me and I wrote out that I wanted water and that I was waiting for someone, she nodded and brought me a water without making a big deal about my silence which I was grateful for. I hung around for about twenty minutes and when Opie didn't show I left, I wasn't upset, I knew that he probably wouldn't show. I shouldn't have been surprised but I was, I got my hopes up and I was a little sad. I decided to head home and make myself some dinner instead and I was almost to my car when I heard a motorcycle pull up behind me.  
"Y/N!" I turned and saw him jogging over to me. "I am so sorry. I got held up at work." He told me as he ran a hand through his hair and tugged his beanie on. "I didn't have your number or I would have let you know." I nodded and he gave me an apologetic look. "Did you want to go back inside?" He asked me and I shook my head at him, he nodded in understanding. "There is a coffee shop right there?" He asked and pointed across the street as he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. I gave him a long look and then I nodded, he grinned and gripped my hand as we crossed the street. It felt strange to have someone touching me, if I thought back to the last time I held hands with someone that wasn't a counselor it was saddening. He opened the door and ushered me into the shop, he walked to the counter and ordered before he looked at me. "Do you have your notepad?" He asked and the girl chuckled.  
"No need, Y/N lives in here, the regular hun?" I nodded and smiled at her, she gave me a wink and wandered off to fill our order.  
"You like coffee?" He asked and I pulled out my pad.  
_Only with my oxygen_ He laughed and paid for the coffee even though I waved money at him, he shook his head and walked away from me towards a table. I sighed and stuffed the money into the tip jar before I followed him. I sat across from him and tried not to chuckle at how out of place he looked in the hippie coffee shop.  
"What's so funny?" He asked and I wrote it out for him.  
_It's funny to see a biker in a hippie coffee shop._  
"How do you know I'm a biker?"  
_The reaper gives it away._  
"Is that a problem?"  
_Why would it be?_  
"It is for some people."  
_Is my being silent a problem?_ He thought about it before he shook his head.  
"It's strange, but not a problem. I guess I'll have to learn sign language." I smirked and shrugged.  
_I text too._ He nodded and then took my pad from me to write something. He handed it back and I smiled at him, he had given me his phone number. I tore off a corner of the page and gave him mine in return. We sat at the coffee shop for hours, until it got dark, he talked and I wrote until he got a call.  
"I have to go, can we do this again sometime?" He asked me and I nodded at him as I stood up and tugged on my jacket. He walked me over to my car and stood next to me for a minute. "I'll text you later ok?" I nodded and gave him a smile as he walked over to his bike. I climbed into my car and headed home with a smile on my face, I think I made a new friend. He had told me a lot about himself and I had told him about me as well, he was sad that my life had changed so much but I told him that he didn't need to be, I was a functional adult, just a quiet one. He told me a little about the club but he was guarded about it so I didn't really ask about it. I would never meet them anyway so it didn't matter to me. I went home, showered and curled up in bed with a book until I fell asleep. Opie did text me a few days later to check in and ask me if I wanted to give dinner with him another shot. I had replied with a yes and we made plans for later in the week when he had a day off. He texted me for a while, asking if I was having a good day and talking about his day as well. He told me that his lunch was over and he had to get back to work but that he would text me later and I found myself looking forward to it. It was nice to have someone to talk with, even if it was just words on a screen or on paper. He was kind and he treated me as normally as he could, this was new for both of us and I was willing to give it a shot for as long as he was, I didn't expect him to hang around for long though.


	2. Chapter 2

Opie and I had been hanging out for a few months now and things were turning from friendship to something unfamiliar for me, he was acting like he liked me in a romantic way and I wasn't sure how to respond. I thought that he was amazing, kind, _so_ handsome, and I knew that I was falling for him, but I couldn't just tell him that. He deserved better than me and I wasn't going to ask him to settle. We were hanging out at my place after he got off work, he was slouched at my kitchen table with a scowl on his face as he ranted about his day. Clay, his boss and club president was acting like a dick and he had been ranting for a solid five minutes. The doorbell rang and I held up a hand as I went to get it.   
"Are you expecting someone?" I shook my head and he frowned but nodded at me as I walked away from him. I opened the door and there was a well dressed man on my porch.   
"Hello luv, are you Y/N L/N?" he asked me in an Irish accent and I gave a small nod. "Great." He reached into his coat and pulled out a gun. I backed away from him and he followed me inside the house.   
"Y/N?" Opie called out and then he sighed when he remembered that I couldn't answer.   
"Who is that?" The Irishman asked and I shrugged at him. He hit me in the face with his gun and I fell to the ground as Opie came into the living room.   
"What the fuck O'Phelan!" Opie rushed towards me but the Irishman raised his gun and pointed at me and he stopped. "How do you even know about her?"   
"All in good time, get up luv." He told me and I stood up and walked over to Opie. He gripped my hand and then O'Phelan yanked me away from him and put the gun against my temple. "Lets take a drive." He motioned for Opie to go outside and Opie nodded without taking his eyes off me. He walked outside backwards and he never stopped looking at me. His face was calm but his eyes were a storm of anger, sadness, and fear.   
"Leave her here."   
"No she'll be going with us, to keep you in line eh?" He replied as he shoved Opie and I into the back seat of the car. Opie gripped my hand and gave it a squeeze. I nodded at him and he nodded back at me.   
"It's going to be ok." He whispered to me and I nodded again.   
"It's not, don't lie to her. She doesn't know about what you do does she?" Opie didn't respond he just watched me out of the corner of his eye as O'Phelan drove us to a warehouse. I was afraid and my cheek hurt. I knew that Opie was pissed and that he would probably be dead if I wasn't here. We were taken inside and tied back to back against a beam in the middle of the warehouse, there were more men now but they left us alone and I was grateful for that. Opie twined my fingers with him and gave them a small squeeze.   
"One squeeze for yes and two for no ok?" He asked and I smiled and gave a squeeze. "You want to know whats going on?   
Squeeze  
"The man that took us is Jimmy O. He is IRA. You know what that is right?"   
Squeeze. He had told me about them before.   
"Ok, you remember, good. Everything is going to be fine. I promise."   
Squeeze and I leaned my head on his shoulder, he put his against mine and I smiled softly at him. We stayed like that for a long time, until Jimmy and his friends came back in. Opie gripped my hand and I ran my thumb over his hand gently.   
"I've some business with Opie, separate them." Jimmy demanded and then we were untied and he was brought around to face me and put on his knees. "Now if I hurt her will you be willing to talk to me?" He asked and when neither of us responded he frowned and he slapped me. Hard. I licked my split lip and looked up at Jimmy. "Not a talker is she? Not even a peep since I took her."   
"She can't talk."   
"What?"   
"She's a mute you dick. She can't talk." Jimmy crouched down in front of me and took my chin in his hand.   
"Is that true luv? Are you mute?" I gave one nod and then gave him a bored look. He smirked and then leaned closer to whisper in my ear. I felt myself pale and I shook my head at him.  
"Get away from her asshole! She doesn't even know anyone in the club, only me!" Opie struggled and I looked up at him and shook my head. I gave him a pleading look and he stilled, he took a deep breath and he stared right at me. I gave him a small smile and he just nodded at me, he was telling me that he will be calm for me.   
"Tell me this, why is Jax all too willing to screw me out of a great amount of money?"  
"He isn't! He just wants to make the club better, get away from violence. He wants to make this club safe for his sons and then theirs." Opie replied and Jimmy shook his head.   
"That's shite! He got mad that we took his wee babe and now he is taking it out on me and my money! Well I have a message for him and you are going to send it." He stood up and walked over to me, he took a knife out of his pocket and stooped down next to me. He stared at me for a long minute and I looked away from him, afraid.   
"We got Abel back, and that is the past."   
"Tell me this, why haven't they come for you? and your little girlie over there?" Jimmy said as he spun around to face me.  
"Who says we haven't?" Another voice spoke and Jimmy whirled around. There was a young kid, with short blonde hair standing by the door. A guy with brown curly hair and blue eyes walked over to Opie and untied him, then Opie rushed over and untied me before he tugged me to my feet.   
"Are you ok?" He muttered and I nodded at him.  
"Ah Jackson, nice to see you at last." He gripped my hand and then turned to watch Jax talk with Jimmy, they made a new deal, something about they would transfer the business with the guns to another gang who would pay more. I was too busy leaning against Opie and listening to his heart beat to pay attention really. I watched Jackson, the guy with the brown curly hair, and a young kid with a mohawk and tattoos on his skull walk over to us.   
"You ok Ope?" The guy with the skull tattoos asked and he nodded.   
"Yeah, I think we're good." He looked down at me and touched my face gently as I nodded. "What did he whisper to you?" I signed at him 'I don't have my paper with me.' The man with the curly hair spoke.   
"You don't need it" He said as he signed and I looked surprised as I turned to him.  
_You can understand me?_  
"Yes, I can sign." He said as he signed and I nodded.   
_I can hear you so you can just speak aloud for Opie. I'm not deaf just mute._  
"Ok, what did Jimmy tell you?"   
_He said something that will upset Opie, nothing club related I promise._  
"Tell us anyway." I sighed and nodded.   
_He said that he wished he had more time to play with me, that I seemed like a tight little tunnel of fun. Then he asked if I was Opie's old lady and I said no._ I signed and I saw him frown at me.  
"What did she say? Tig?" Opie asked and I looked up at him and gave a small nod to Tig. Tig told him and I saw him clench his fists.   
_I'm fine, please tell him that I am fine and that I just want to go home._  
"She's fine, she just wants to go home." Opie nodded and he wrapped his arm around me.   
"In a few minutes ok?" I nodded and he pulled me tighter to his side. I felt Tig staring at me so I looked at him and he started signing to me.  
'How long have you been mute?'  
_A few years now_  
'What's your name?'  
_Y/N_  
'Tig'  
_nice to meet you_  
'Like wise' I smiled at him and then I noticed that the guys weren't talking anymore, I looked up at Opie and he was watching us. Tig looked up too and looked at Jackson. "What?"   
"Where did you learn to sign?"   
"I had a friend who was deaf once, it stuck with me." Jackson gave him a wry smile and he grimaced. "Shut up Jax." He turned to look at me and spelled out 'Asshole' I laughed and shrugged at him.   
"Ok, you two getting along is weirding me out. I need to get her home, we good Jax?" Jackson 'Jax' nodded and gave me a long look. Tig stepped forward  
"Y/N This is Jax, and Juice." He pointed at the young kid with the tattoos and I nodded and smiled. "Guys this is Y/N."   
"Where'd you find a deaf girl that is weird enough to bond with Tig Ope?" Juice asked and I frowned at him. I looked at Tig and signed.   
_I think you were talking about the wrong person when you said asshole. Tell him I'm not deaf just mute._ He nodded.  
"She said that she isn't deaf, just mute asshole." I smiled at the look on his face and Opie let out a laugh.   
"I'm sorry." He said in a low tone and I just shrugged and looked at Opie. He nodded and we headed outside.  
"They brought my bike, do you feel up for a ride?" He asked me and I nodded as he went to the van and lowered the ramp so he could move the bike down it. I wondered how they knew where it was but I would ask later. He handed me the helmet and climbed on so that I could get on after him. He took me inside and I headed into the kitchen for a drink, I poured two shots of whiskey and headed into the living room to hand him one. He smiled and we knocked back the shot together. "Better?" He asked and I nodded. "I am so sorry, are you ok?" He asked and I went to grab my pad and pen.  
_I'm fine, I just don't understand what happened_  
"We were taken to send a message, I am Jax's right hand man and he knew that I would pass it along. He took you because he knew that I would behave with you there."   
_Why did he think that?_  
"Because I don't want anything bad to happen to you.   
_Oh_ He nodded and then looked at me.   
"Do you want me to go?"  
_No. Will you stay with me? I don't want to be alone._   
"Of course, I'll take the couch." He took off his kutte and I just shook my head. I gripped his hand and tugged him towards my room. "Or I could sleep here with you." I nodded and grabbed clothes to change into. I motioned towards the bathroom and he nodded as I left. He had his backpack on the bed and no shirt on when I came out of the bathroom. I put my hands over my eyes and turned around as he laughed. "It's fine, I'm mostly covered." He replied and I just shrugged. He was beautiful and I felt my face get red at that thought. "Uh you can turn back around now, what side do you sleep on?" He asked and I turned and pointed to the right side. He nodded and climbed into the left side. "Are you ready for sleep?" I shook my head and grabbed my note pad before I sat on the bed facing him.   
_thank you for staying, I feel safer with you around_ He smiled and looked at me.   
"I'll never let anything hurt you, I'm sorry that you got scared." I shrugged.   
_It's not just when I'm scared that I like you around._  
"I like being around you too baby." I smiled and he turned red at the nickname that slipped out. "I like you."  
_I like you too._  
"No like I want to be with you like you, more than a friend."  
_I know what you meant, I like you too._ He grinned at me and he pulled me closer to him.   
"Can I kiss you?" I nodded and he gave me a long look before he leaned in and pressed his lips to mine, it was soft and sweet and we both were smiling when it ended. "We should sleep." He said and I nodded and climbed into bed next to him. He pulled me so I had my head on his chest and wrapped an arm around me. I smiled and burrowed into his side as I fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Things changed for Opie and I after that night, I saw him almost everyday, and if I didn't he checked in on me a lot. Tig and I became friends which was strange for Opie since he and Tig weren't close friends. He had warned me that Tig was twisted and sick, I believed him but at the same time I never saw a need to treat him differently. Tig invited me to come hang out at the club house, and I had asked Opie what he thought about it. We hadn't talked about meeting the club yet and I didn't want to overstep and make him feel weird. Opie had been excited that I wanted to and he was due to pick me up any minute. I was in jeans, my converse shoes, a black fitted t-shirt and my leather jacket. My brown hair was down and waving down my back and I had on a little makeup. I paced the floor thinking that maybe this was a bad idea, until Opie showed up and let himself in. He knew something was wrong and frowned at me.   
"What's wrong?"  
_What is they don't like me?_ I wrote and he shook his head.   
"Why wouldn't they?" I waved the notepad at him and motioned at my mouth with a raised eyebrow. He laughed and shook his head. "That won't matter. It just makes you special." I frowned and shook my head.   
_it makes me a freak Opie._  
"You're not a freak! You just aren't vocal there isn't anything wrong with that." I sighed and shrugged as he came over to hug me. "They are going to like you as much as I do ok? Don't worry so much." I nodded and he leaned down to kiss me as I wrapped my arms around him. He picked me up and carried me outside as I laughed and kicked my feet. He set me down by his bike and he smiled at me. "I promise that if you aren't having fun we can leave ok?" I nodded "You got your note pad?" I nodded and patted my pocket. He grinned and put the helmet on my head as he climbed on the bike, I slid on after him and he took off for the club house. I was nervous but once Opie gripped my hand and led me inside I knew it was going to be fine. He let go so that Tig could hug me and then led me over to the bar. I didn't know what he had told the club about us so I just acted like we were friends, I didn't lean on him or act like we were together, especially since we weren't really. We hadn't talked about it. He went to talk to Jax for a minute and he left me with Tig, we started talking in sign and it was fun. Tig was funny and he tried to reign in his kinkiness when he was near me. He was laughing as Juice walked over to us.   
"What's funny?" He asked and Tig looked up at him.  
"We were talking about kinks." He replied and Juice just looked at me.   
"Oh, did you want a drink?" Juice asked me and I just shook my head at him. I pointed to my water and he nodded.  
'I think he likes you' Tig signed and I frowned  
_He thought I was a freak at the warehouse remember?_  
'That doesn't mean he thinks that now.' I looked at him and he shrugged. Juice tapped my shoulder and I looked at him.   
"Do you want to play pool?" I looked at him for a minute and nodded, I hopped off the bar stool and he led me over where Jax was waiting for him. Tig followed and volunteered to be on my team. We played for a while and Opie came over to watch and I smiled at him. He sent me a wink and I felt my face turn red before I looked away from him. Tig and I won the game and after Tig had spun me around Juice came over to talk to me.   
"That was fun." I nodded "We should get together sometime, maybe for dinner?" I furrowed my brow and wrote on my note pad.   
_Dinner?_  
"Yeah like a date?" I frowned and went to write when Opie walked over.   
"That's not a good idea."   
"Why not?" Juice asked Opie and he looked at me. "Do you not want to?"   
"No she doesn't want to." Opie said and Juice and I looked at him, he was staring at me and I tilted my head at him with a 'really?' look. He scoffed and walked away from me with an angry look on his face. Juice just looked at me and I handed him my notepad.   
_I think that Opie and I are a thing, I have feelings for him._ Juice nodded and then grimaced.   
"I think I just gave you two your first fight."  
_I'll go talk to him._ Juice nodded and I walked away. I headed outside and I saw him sitting on the bench outside the club house. I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around him, leaning my head on his shoulder. He looked at me but didn't smile. I handed him my notepad, he read my response to Juice and then sighed.   
"Feelings?" I nodded and then I took the pad to write on.   
_I told you that I liked you dummy. That hasn't changed._   
"So if I asked you to be my girl what would you say?" I took the pad and took a minute to think before I started writing.   
_I'd ask if you were sure, I am not normal, I'll never be able to talk to you, this is how it would be with us. You'd be the talker and I'd write and it would be hard sometimes. I want you to be sure because I'd say yes if you asked me that and you were sure. But it's not fair to either of us if you weren't and you just asked out of pity or something._ He looked at me, frowned and stood up so that he could walk over to me and take my face in his hands.   
"I have never or would never pity you, there isn't anything to pity. You are successful and take care of yourself even though you have a major setback in communication skills. I admire that about you and I am sure. You are kind and caring and make me feel things that I never thought I'd feel." I nodded and he smiled at me. "So you wanna be my girlfriend?" I nodded and he smiled as he bent down to kiss me.  
  
A few months later.  
  
"Wake up Y/N." Opie was trying to coax me awake and I frowned at him and shook my head. "Yes, I made you coffee. Please." I sighed and cracked an eye open. "There you are, I was getting ready to tickle you." I wrote my response as I sat up and rubbed a hand down my face.   
_I'd have to kill you._ He laughed and then handed me my cup of coffee. I smiled and gulped about half the cup down before I wrote again. _What's so important that I had to wake up with the sun?_ He gave me a serious look and started to sign at me.   
'Happy birthday.' I cracked a smile and wrote back.   
_You learned sign language?_  
"A little bit, Tig has been trying to teach me." He spoke and I grinned   
_What else did you learn?_ He signed something else and my face turned beet red and I chocked on my coffee.   
"That didn't mean that I thought you were beautiful did it?" He asked and I responded.   
_No, it meant that you thought my parts were beautiful._ He grimaces and then made another sign that made me bury my face in my hands. _You want to fuck me like an animal?_   
"I'm going to kill Tig. This one probably isn't right either then." He held his hand up, put his middle and ring finger down, leaving his thumb, index and pinky finger extended and he moved it back and forth gently. I blinked and then I nodded and held up a hand at him. I took a deep breath and opened my mouth.   
"I love you too." I croaked and he gaped at me.   
"Did you just-" I nodded and he jumped on me, kissing my forehead, cheek, and then my lips before he pulled back to grin at me. "Thank you." I nodded and burrowed against his chest. He might not be perfect in every sense of the word but to me he was, he understood me and for some crazy reason this man and I worked together. I loved him and he loved me and that was what really mattered at the end of the day, even if I couldn't tell him that I did all the time.


End file.
